Double Trouble
by Jo-freaking
Summary: After a rough summer of losing their only family, Alina and Ruby are shipped to England, staying with family friend, Severus Snape. But meeting the Weasley twins has changed their views on everything. New school, new friends, new family, new life- one that is tearing the two girls apart. Will they be able to handle what Hogwarts throws at them? Or will they crumble apart...
1. Another Day in Diagon Ally

**A/N: This is a rewrite from a fanfic me and my twin wrote years and years ago. I want to start writing again,a nd thought I could breeze threw a re-write as too polish up my skills a bit. Be sure to check out her profile, _AlinaLotus_**

* * *

"Reason thirteen, he probably smells. I mean, I haven't gotten close enough to him to smell him, but judging by that greasy hair of his, he never showers, so... he smells."

The identical girl next to her laughed. Her sandy blond hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her blue eyes sparkled. She shuffled a few bags around so she could look over the list in her hand. "Ruby, stop complaining, and stop with your weird list thing. Living with uncle Severus is fine."

Ruby scowled, "Alina. First, he is not our uncle, that would be gross, friend of the family is bad enough. Second- wait, no, fourteenth, he hates us. We are just pest to him."

Alina rolled her eyes, "He does not hate us. He at least takes care of us. And he basically leaves us alone, he doesn't really do anything."

Ruby pouted, so Alina continued, "It's one year. One year, at a boarding school for Merlin sakes! Next year we will be seventeen, and then we will be done, and we will leave, and go home to America, ok?"

Ruby stared the ground. Her twin could see what she was thinking. 'What home?'

"And, hey, I mean, it's not that bad. He's got a lot of cool stuff."

"He's got a lot of Dark Arts shit, that's for sure. It's creepy, and it's got that Voldie character written all over it." Ruby looked down, rubbing her stomach, "Hmm..."

"Seriously? You have a problem."

"I am starving to death over here, and I have a problem?" Ruby grinned, "We should get some ice cream."

"You, my sister, are a tub of lard. We legit just ate lunch."

Ruby stomped away, not bothering with her sister, who was fine with it. Ruby wasn't just her sister, but her best friend. Being home schooled didn't give the girls many chances to meet people their own age. Alina was excited to be going to a real school, with real teachers, and real people to talk to.

Alina turned, twisting to catch up with Ruby, when her body collided with another. Paper flew up and out of the arms holding them. Alina blinked, stunned with the smack her head just received.

"Sorry! I am sorry! Shit..."

She saw a red head bend down, trying to grab the papers as the wind tore them away, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention- fuck- and I was just- I can't lose these order forms, damn it..."

Alina took pity on the poor lad, flicked her wand, retrieving the papers for him, "Man, how do muggles get along without magic?"

The boy grinned, "I should've thought of that." He stood up, tucking the papers in a shoulder bag he had slung across his chest.

Alina raised an eyebrow at him, "Order forms?"

"Of course order forms. C'mon, everyone recognizes me." He flashed a toothy smile, and Alina melted a little, but she just shrugged.

The boy stuck out his hand, "George Weasley, of Weasleys Wizard Weezes!"

Alina smiled back, grabbing his hand, "Alina Valdea." She nodded to her side, "That joke shop we passed by? You own that?" She looked him up and down, "You're young, you're like my age."

George grinned, "And I'm already successful. What's your excuse?"

Alina frowned, "I'm still in school."

"We left school. Had nothing left to learn. Not much to learn to give people what they want. It's something that can only come naturally." He paused for a moment, "What school? I don't think I saw you at Hogwarts..."

"Transfered. We've just arrived, gonna be starting our sixth year."

"Ah. The American accent should've given it away."

"You would think. Maybe you aren't as bright as you thought?"

George grinned, which made Alina smile as well. He turned, beckoning her to follow, "Why don't you take a break from school shopping, then, and I'll give you a tour of my shop? Trust me, you're gonna want a few pranks to keep things interesting at Hogwarts." Alina noticed how his smile made his nose wrinkle.

She blushed, "Um, sure. That would be cool."

George had Alina laughing the whole walk to the shop. He told her tales about his time at school. Alina ended up talking about her favorite subjects, and confessed she had no idea what to do after school. George kept the conversation light, and by the time they were at the shop, her sides ache with laughter.

He opened the door, and led her to the back, "This is where we keep the good stuff. Can't just have it lying around, don't want kids and such nicking-"

"Mr. Weasley?" A young witch in a maroon robe stood at the doorway, "There are some messages for you, and there's a problem with the new skiving snack-boxes..."

George sighed, "Ok, ok," He turned to Alina, "Give me one moment, darling, I'll be right back."

She nodded, and turned. She pulled a book out and thumbed threw it.

"Uh, hello?"

Alina whipped around, smiling at George, "Hey!"

He furrowed his brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Er..." Alina shrugged, "Getting a tour, I thought."

He walked to her, and grabbed her elbow, "No tours back here, time for you to go!"

"What the hell?" Alina snatched her arm back, "You invited me here!"

"You pocket anything?"

"George!"

He stood back, "Oh.. Oh no, I'm not George. I'm Fred."

"Who is Fred?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'll give you one guess, sweetheart."

Alina rolled her eyes, "Twins."

"Tell me about it." Alina turned to see George, standing next to her own twin, holding a giant ice cream cone, "Here I thought you brought me a treat in 30 seconds."

"Thanks for ditching me!"

Alina folded her arms, "You ditched me for food."

Ruby shook her head, "I told you where I was going! I didn't ditch you for some... boy!"

"At least it's human contact Ruby!" Alina snarled, throwing her arms up, "I'm not throwing myself into food! Having friends is normal!"

Ruby laughed, "Oh, friends? After 2 minutes? How sweet. So nice."

Fred snickered, nudging his brother with his arms, "Nice.. you brought back twins."

Ruby twirled around, staring Fred down. Alina stood between the two, "Guys, this is Ruby. My twin. Ruby, this is George and..."

"Fred." He finished for her, hand out for Ruby.

She glanced at her sister, and grudgingly shook the hand, and taking it back. Ruby threw a look at her sister, "We have to finish shopping. I'm thinking about getting a kitten, what about you?"

"We have plenty of time to shop..."

"Let's go, come on!"

Alina bit her lip, looking at George. He quickly jumped in, "Yes, well, you should be done by dinner time? We should grab something to eat!"

"We'd love too!"

Alina had never seen Ruby roll her eyes harder. With her free hand she grabbed her sister's, pulling her along. George called out, "Leaky Cauldron! Eight o'clock!"

"We will be there!"

George grinned from ear to ear. He nudged his brother, "So, Ruby doesn't seem very nice. Sorry to stick you with that one, mate."

"Nah." Fred disagreed, a smile starting on his own face, "She's just feisty."


	2. Dinner a la Weasley

"Okay, I get it." Alina mumbled, whirling from the counter, receipt for their books still in hand. She heaved the two huge bags over shoulder, throwing a glance at Ruby. Ruby raised her eyebrows, but didn't say a thing. "You're still mad at me." Alina sighed.

"At least the brain damage wasn't permanent." Ruby huffed, wrenching the receipt from her sister, folding it neatly to put in her pocket.

"Come again?" Alina said, glaring at her twin.

"Well, you must've been suffering from temporary retardation...or insanity. Agreeing to go out with two guys we don't know?"

"First off, I know George, so you're wrong there." Alina held up two fingers, "Second, it'll be good for us! An actual date? With actual people! Which we need. I mean, this hasn't exactly been the best summer of our lives..."

"Now who's doing the weird list thing..." Ruby mumbled, twisting her fingers, but she nodded in agreement. "Do you think... Do you think she's ok now? Do you think she's happy now?"

Alina's breath caught. Ruby had flat out refused to talk about their aunt since her funeral. They may be twins, but the girls are wildly different. Alina knows everyone has their own mourning process, but wanted to help her sister break out from her shell, "I... like to think so Ruby. She... has to be."

Ruby paused, "So do you think we should go change?" She said, changing the subject as she eyed her self in the store window.

"No way, we look fantastic. No reason to put too much effort into them."

Ruby clicked her tongue, "They could at least have the tact to be on time." Ruby glanced at her muggle watch. It was seven fifty-seven, and the terror twins were no where to be seen.

Alina rolled her eyes, "They've got three minutes, chill. Not everyone is anal about being on time like you."

"They obviously don't care that I am hungry and fading away."

"Shocker." Alina laughed, "But I'm getting hungry too. This place better have some decent freaking food. I'm not too thrilled with this bullshit Severus keeps trying to feed us."

"Oh my god. Remember that cabbage shit he tried to feed us on our first day here?" Ruby wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl do that so adorably." Came a voice from behind them. The girls turned to see the Weasley twins.

George was easily recognized, as he was wearing the same clothes as before, but Fred had changed into a button down maroon shirt.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Charming. Thanks." But did't move and remained still, unlike her sister. Alina bounded forward, wrapping her arms around George's neck, "I'm really glad to see you again." He smelled like her favorite muggle cologne.

"Likewise," George replied, smiling at her, making her swoon. 'Damn' She thought, 'He's cute.

George offered his arm, "Shall we?" Alina happily took a hold and followed him to a booth near the back. The four sat down, twin across from twin. Not even a moment to speak, Tom was next to the table, "Drink order?" He asked, setting down menus.

The girls grinned at each other, "Um... Some waters, and a bottle of rum?"

Tom nodded, "And the usual for the Weasley's?"

Alina smiled as Tom walked away, "Awesome!"

"Hell yea." Ruby replied, with a smile. She caught Fred's eye, but quickly looked back to her sister, turning a faint red.

George grinned, "The problem with Americans," He started, putting his arm around Alina in a not so subtle way, "is that you're all lightweights."

"The problem is this countries road system." Ruby snapped, folding her arms to her, "You know you're on the wrong side of the road, right? And don't even get me started on your muggle money."

"It's not that bad Ruby," Alina responded, happily leaning into George, "The problem is that you're hellbent on finding something wrong with everything."

"Actually," Fred chimed in, "The problem with life is that there is no background music."

Ruby snorted, and before she could stop her self, was laughing loudly at the simple joke. Fred laughed too, looking hopefully at Ruby. Soon all for of them were laughing, and Ruby was feeling a bit more relaxed when Tom rounded the corner, dropping off the drinks.

Alina rubbed her hands together, and started pouring everyone a shot.

"What to eat, then?"

Ruby spoke up first, "A cheese burger for me-"

"The same," Alina added, "With the works-"

"Ditto, but no mustard-"

"And don't skimp on those fries!"

"I think you mean chips, but yea, what she said."

Fred and George were laughing, "The same."

As Tom walked away to fill their order, Alina happily pushed the shots toward the boys, and picked up hers. Her and Ruby lifted their shots, downed them, slammed the glasses on the table, and barked loudly. Already feeling the alcohol, the girls giggled.

"You're turn!" Alina exclaimed.

"Come on, it's tradition." Ruby said, softly nudging Fred in the side.

He sighed, and lifted his own shot. Soon the bottle was just about gone, along with their food, and not even the pitcher of water could sober the girls up. The tables surrounding them had cleared out due to barking (But the girls will later claim it was because it was late).

Alina and Ruby were drunk, on the sweet hazy cloud between rational thought and wanting more alcohol, but they were managing to carry on half-way decent conversations with Fred and George despite their tipsiness. "I think, George," Fred said, pointing to Ruby, who was licking the inside of the shot glass, "that they're drunk...should we take them back to our place to sober up?"

"Fuck that, it's summer!" Alina pouted, "We've barley gone out." Alina smiled at George, "We should get more alcohol. You've got a good stereo system, right?"

"We've got a clock radio." George shrugged in reply.

"That is not a problem!" Ruby said, throwing the last of her chips in her mouth, "After a few spells, we'll have that thing kickin'!

"Well...it IS Friday night, George." Fred said. There was no doubt that he was hoping to use this time that Ruby wasn't defensive to get to know her a bit better, or at least get her to like him more.

George grinned. "Fine. I'll take Alina back to the flat, you and Ruby go get some more of the stuff from Tom. He should give you a good deal." George helped Alina out of the booth, and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her steady. He managed to get her outside with only a few stumbles, but he leaned up against a streetlight pole to catch his breath for a moment.

"Whoa." Alina mumbled, "You're like.. hot." She forcefully threw her arms around his neck.

"Um.. thanks." George put his hands on her hips, if only to keep to her steady. He wasn't use to girls, drunk or not, being so aggressive with him.

"No.." Alina slurred, leaning closer to him, "You're suppose say 'You're hot too,'"

"Oh." George smiled at her. She was rather cute was intoxicated, "You're hot too Alina."

"That's better." She said, and she lifted herself to her tip toes to press her lips, albeit sloppily, to George's.


	3. Not So Bad

George happily led Alina through the door. She hung onto him, the alcohol coursing threw her, made her stupidly happy. Happy to be out of the house for once, and happy to be talking to someone other than Ruby for a change.

They walked in the back of the joke shop, and George showed her up some stairs, opening a door for Alina.

"Is this your place?"

"No sweetheart, it's a random flat above the shop. No idea who's it is."

Alina laughed, "Oh man... you're funny." She smiled crookedly, and George couldn't help but lean in to kiss her again. This time she grabbed his neck, keeping him there. His hands ran from her hips to her back, holding her close.

George heard a small moan escape from her mouth, and felt a bulge in his pants grow. The kissing grew more fierce as their hands explored each other. George let his hand go where they want, one reaching for her ass, the other up feeling across her chest.

"Uhg. Get a room."

George jerked up, head turning to see Ruby walk in with Fred right behind her, who had a huge grin on his face.

Alina looked outraged, "Shut the hell up!"

Ruby shrugged, "Whatever. Me and Fred will drink the fire-whiskey by ourselves then." Ruby smirked as she backed herself up into Fred, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you better share."

"Hmm?" Ruby giggled as Fred played with her neck.

"I said YOU BETTER SHARE."

Ruby started laughing at her very loud sister, who also started laughing. The Ruby opened the bottle and took a swig, handing it to Alina, "We need music!"

"Hell yes!" Alina agreed, pulling away from George and grabbing her sister by the wrist, "Time to dance!" Alina twirled, taking Ruby with her, and sipped the bottle.

She missed how George was smiling at her.

"Where's your shitty clock radio?" Ruby asked.

"In my bed room." George said, taking the bottle for a drink for himself.

Alina patted her pockets for her wand, "I got this!" She walked forward, and opened the first door she saw. She even managed to close it behind her, before coming right back out.

"That's a closet, love."

Ruby howled with laughter and fell to the floor.

Alina glared at her, "You could've warned me!"

"I wasn't looking." She giggled, wiping her eye, "I can look for something now."

"Uhhh..." Fred looked down at Ruby, who's eyes were beginning to droop, "Looking?"

"Into the future, silly!" Alina said, as if they should know.

"Yea! Alina goes bye-bye!"

Fred looked at his brother, who was laughing, but showing Alina to his room. Fred grinned and held a hand out to Ruby, "Here, I'll show you my room."

He pulled her up, and she had to lean on him to walk. He opened the door for her, and Ruby entered, taking a deep breath, "Smells nice in here. That's important you know."

"Mmhhmm." Fred agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He let small kisses drop from his mouth onto her neck.

She giggled, and turned around to wrap her arms around him, "That tickles..." she mumbled.

Fred let his fingers play along the hem of her jeans, stopping at her button, unsnapping it.

"Oh." Ruby gasped, not quite sure what would happen next. Fred slowly pushed her back, leading her to his bed, setting her down. His hands made their way up her shirt, cupping her breast.

"You know, I'm not really a bitch."

Fred nodded, and pushed her back. He moved on top of her, kissing her shoulder up to her neck, then up to her ear. He reach down and tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

"I mean, I've- we've, me and Alina have had a rough summer." Ruby continued, "It's just... We're in a new place, and we don't have any family anymore. And it's hard for me to make friends, I just don't like new people." She suddenly gave Fred a huge smile, "But I like you. You are my exception." She brought her hand up to his face, lightly touching it, "You're super funny and nice. I like you, and I am happy."

Fred let out a breath, but not from lust. It was guilt creeping up on him. She was clearly drunk, and clearly not as into this as he was.

He pulled up from her with a gentle smile on his face, "Hey. I know you're not a bitch. You're really funny and sweet too." This made Ruby grin, so he continued, "Are you tired? You can crash here if you want."

Ruby blinked slowly, "Sleep? You didn't want too...?"

Fred shrugged, "You probably wouldn't remember in the morning, so that's just no fun for either of us."

"Do you think I'm really that shit-faced?" Ruby laughed.

Fred smiled and nodded, "A tiny bit, yea, love."

He got off the bed, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He thought he could already hear her snoring as he shut his door.

He inched opened his brother's, and peeked in, praying he was not interrupting anything. To his surprise, George was sitting on his bed, pants off, boxers on. Fred stepped in, "Where's Alina?"

"In the bathroom. Getting rid of the alcohol in her system."

Fred grimaced, "That's shitty." He paused for a moment, "Listen... I was thinking..."

"That this can't be right? That even though these girls are all over us, they are drunk, and maybe bedding them just isn't the right thing to do?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Yea, I mean. Well. Yea, that's what I think. I mean, she seems willing, but Ruby isn't exactly all over me."

George laughed, "I always knew I was better looking than you. Alina can't even control herself."

"I can tell by the sounds from the toilet."

George stopped laughing.

"Ruby is already asleep in my room. Why don't you take Alina in there, and we can bunk together."

George nodded. He made his way to the bathroom when the sounds stopped, and led Alina to Fred's room. Then he, almost grudgingly, went back to his room, and crawled into his own bed. With his own twin.

"On the one hand," Fred started, "I'm really glad Ruby won't hate me in the morning. On the other, Fred Jr. is not happy with me."

"Oh god, Fred, stop talking about your dick and go to sleep."

"Mmm..."

"Hmm..?"

"Mmm..." Ruby groaned, rolling over, "Why are you in my bed..."

"We're not in our bed."

"What?" Ruby shot up, looking around the unfamiliar room, "Wait, where are we?"

"Shut up!" Alina snarled, burrowing her head under the pillow.

Ruby tugged on the pillow, "What happened again? Did we go home with those terror twins?" She poked her sister with a finger, "Why are my pants still on?"

"I have no idea why you would think asking your sister that would be a good idea."

"I distinctly remember Fred being shirtless."

Alina grunted, "Well hot damn for you."

Ruby had a huge grin on her face, "He could've done it, and he didn't."

Alina sat up, "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

"Aww. Poor baby," Ruby crooned sarcastically, "Was too drunk to say yes, and the poor baby didn't get any."

Alina swatted at her twin, "I was not too drunk!"

"Oh right. I forgot you're a huge slut."

Both girls started laughing, which prompted a knock on the door, "Morning ladies."

Alina's breath caught short as George peered past the door, wearing nothing but boxers, and a shirt. His hair was a mess, but could tell they had been up for a bit longer than the girls, judging by the smell of coffee floating in.

Alina rushed, a little too quickly in Ruby's opinion, to give him a hug, "Good morning." She said as she slipped her arms around him.

Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up as well, pushing past the two. Fred was in the kitchen in only boxers, wand out, moving eggs around a pan. He glanced over his shoulder, "Not as good as mum, but it'll do."

Ruby shrugged, dropping down at their dining table.

"Where are the others?" Fred asked, trying to get a conversation started.

Ruby, again, rolled her eyes, "Probably finishing what didn't happen last night."

Fred's eye brows raised, as he poured Ruby and himself a cup of coffee, "Yea, well, about that..."

"Yea, about that." Ruby said as he sat across from her, dropping a plate of eggs, "I..." She paused. She could hear the tone of her voice and tried to keep it neutral, "Appreciate that... you didn't do anything."

Fred nodded, "But I kinda-"

"But you didn't."

"But-"

"Dude, I'm trying to say I like that you didn't, and I like you, ok?" Ruby busied herself with pouring sugar and cream in her coffee, staring down at it.

Before Fred could start again, Alina came out of the room giggling, with a smiling George right behind her. Ruby groaned, gulping her coffee down. George led Alina by hand to the counter and poured them coffee as well.

"How'd ya sleep, Ruby?" George asked, noticing the stale movement in the room.

"Meh."

"Don't mind her," Alina said, waving her sister off, "She's probably moody because she doesn't like new places. Or people. Or things for that matter."

George laughed, "She should've looked into the future, and seen she was staying the night, shouldn't she have?"

Both girls whipped around, "What did you say?"

Fred nodded, "Yea, you told us last night Ruby was a Seer. And Alina... goes bye-bye."

Ruby groaned and let her face fall in her hands, while Alina turned pure white. Ruby shook her head, "Who blabbed!"

Fred pointed at Alina, while George pointed back to Ruby.

"It's not that bad." Fred commented, "Being a Seer is great! But as for bye bye? What does that even mean?"

"I'm not _just_ a Seer. I can see almost everything, and I don't need visions and I don't make prophecies. I see it when ever I want." Ruby folded her arms, staring straight at her twin, "I see all possibilities, and while I can normally judge what will happen with accuracy, peoples choices change, and I cannot foresee free will." Alina stared back, not sure what to do. Ruby glanced at George, then gave a shrug.

Alina let her shoulders shrug, her eyes glowed for one moment, and then she was gone. George dropped the mug he was holding. Alina appeared back with a sullen face. Ruby nodded her head toward the door, ready to make their escape. Even among the magical community, their gifts haven't always been welcomed.

George walked over to Alina, lightly touching her shoulder, "That... is something, huh?"

Ruby stood up, "To be perfectly honest, it's more of a something than you have, so if you're not ok with it, then we'll just leave."

"No!" Both the boys said together. George threw up his hands, "I didn't mean.. I mean.. it's..." He laughed nervously, "I think it's great."

Alina let herself relax, "Really?"

George smiled softly, "Yea, of course."

The mood in the room relaxed, and George accepting her sister let Ruby accept him just a bit more. The girls sat and picked at the eggs, but favoring their coffee, with the conversation moving toward school once again.

"I really do want a kitten." Ruby stated.

"There is a great pet shop right around the corner."

Alina shrugged, "I'm not really down with cats. Or owls."

"You can get a toad." Fred chimed.

Alina gaged, "No way." She nudged Ruby, "Wish they allowed dogs. Remember Dolly?"

"Oh Dolly." Ruby sighed, "She was a good dog. She use to wake us up every day at 8am, on the dot! I swear that dog could tell time." Both girls started laughing.

"Or how she use to always come home with rabbits from the woods?"

George gave a look, so Alina continued, "No, not dead or anything, just live little bunnies. Cuddle them for an hour, then let them go, and hopefully they made it back to their little nest."

Alina downed the rest of her coffee, "We should probably go soon. After being out all night."

"We have floo powder, you are more than welcome to it."

Ruby slumped on the table, "No, I don't want to. Let's stay here."

Fred grinned, "That sounds like a great idea to me!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but anywhere is better than _there._ "

Alina shook her head, "It's not that bad."

"It's horrible, and I hate it, and I never thought I would be happy for a boarding school in my entire life."

"Really that bad?" George asked.

"You have no idea." Ruby whined.

Grudgingly Ruby stoop up, and headed to the fireplace. While Alina was squeezing the life out of George, Ruby gave Fred a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek, "I suppose you aren't so bad."

"I really am, once you get to know me."

Ruby laughed, and took a handful of the powder. "Spinners End!" And was gone in a flash.

"Spinners End?"

"Isn't that where Snape lives?"

"Well, yea." Alina responded, taking some powder herself, "He's our guardian until we're seventeen. Hey, I'll be sure to owl you soon, ok?" She threw the floo powder in, and followed Ruby to home.


	4. Finally

"So... They live with Snape?" Fred said, turning to his twin.

"Git." George mumbled, his voice growing angry, "How in the hell did that happen?! We've got to get them out of there! Can you imagine having to see his slimy face everyday?"

"Well, from what Alina was saying, he isn't that bad." Fred shrugged, "Besides, he is an Order member. At least it's safe."

"It's the principal of the thing!" George said, slamming his fist into his palm, "Besides, oh blind one, it sounded like Ruby was really miserable, and Merlin knows you could use some brownie points."

"For your information," retorted Fred, "Ruby is, was- a bitch because they've had a rough summer."

"I'd be a bloody monster if I lived with Snape too!" George exclaimed, "So let's do it! Shop's closed, what else is there to do? We can bring them 'round the house. Meet mum and dad, and they would love Ginny."

Fred shot his brother a look, "Bring them home? Mate, we've never brought girls home before. You must be serious about this one?"

George shrugged, but his brother was right. He was serious, even after a day. So it was settled. They would go and save the girls. After showering and getting dressed, they left their flat with a mission.

* * *

"OUT ALL NIGHT!"

It would be a strange thing to any of his students to her him yell, but he can't recall actually being this angry with any of his students. Annoyed, and irritated, yes by all means. But he never really _cared._

Ruby slumped down into the couch, while Alina guiltily stared down at her feet.

"Not ever a note!" Severus paced back and forth in front of them, "I had no way to contact you! You could've been dead for all I know."

"Sweet, sweet relief..." Ruby mumbled.

Alina glanced at her twin, "Shut up."

Severus stopped pacing, "I don't know what to do with you." He said directly at Ruby, "I don't know how to make you happy here."

Ruby shrugged, "If you would let us go back to America..."

Severus shook his head. From his robes he pulled out two books, "I want you to read these books. Both of you."

"What?!" Ruby snapped back, "Are you serious Snape? More homework?"

"I'll be giving you a quiz on it tomorrow when I return. I have to head to Hogwarts for the evening." He paused a moment, "And I said you could call me Severus while you are in my home."

"Ok- Snape."

Alina looked up at him, "Thank you, Severus." and took the book from him.

Ruby rolled her eyes and forced herself to take the book. Severus walked away, and the girls stood to grab their school bags, then plopped themselves down at the dinning table. With a grin, Ruby's eyes glowed a deep red. She opened the book with a smile, "At least it's only a five question quiz..." She flipped threw the table of contents, and through the book, "Aaaand... the answers are in this paragraph, and this one, and this page, and here we go..." Ruby marked the book, and happily looked at her sister, "Here we go, all done studying!"

Alina shrugged, slowly turning a page, "Maybe we should read it..."

"Oooor..." Ruby replied, pulling parchment and a quill from her bag, "We can make a list of pros and cons of the terror twins."

Alina laughed, "Does this mean you had a good time?" She grabbed the quill from her sister, drawing a line down the middle.

"It means I didn't hate it." Ruby said, pulling two Dr. Peppers from the mini fridge the girls insisted Severus needed, "While you're at it, you can add that they didn't take advantage of us to the pro side."

"I was a bit disappointed at that. You did see how fine those two are, right?"

"Just check the damn pro side, will ya?"

Alina did so, reaching for her soda. "They have their own business, pro."

"They're hot. Pro." Ruby put in.

"They have their own place...pro."

"Fred has charm oozing out of his ass. Pro."

"George just has an amazing ass...definitely pro."

"Um doesn't that fall under the generalized statement that they are hot?" Ruby asked.

Alina shrugged, but made another mark to the pro box.

"They're funny...big pro."

"They're twins, another pro."

"They're standing in our kitchen." Said a male voice.

"Wouldn't that be a pro- wait, what?" Alina stammered turning around. There was George, with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby exclaimed, bounding toward Fred for a hug.

"We're..." George started, giving Alina a kiss on the cheek, "rescuing you."

"I wasn't aware we needed rescuing?" Alina said with a look.

"Oh, c'mon." Fred inserted, poking Ruby in the side to make her smile, "It's gotta be pure hell living here."

"Not really." Alina replied, raising an eyebrow, "Severus leaves us alone for the most part. We won't even be seeing him until tomorrow."

"Try again!" Ruby almost shouted, "He's a homework Hitler! It's insane! I think rescuing is exactly what we need!" She grinned up at Fred, wrapping an arm around his backside to pull him closer.

As much as Alina wanted to stand up for Severus, she was liking the idea of being rescued by George, "Well...alright. What should we do?" Alina said, lacing her arm through George's.

"I hope it's not too forward, but we were kind of thinking of taking you to meet our family?" Fred said.

Alina and Ruby froze. It was very early to be meeting 'the rents'.

Alina nudged Ruby in the arm. Ruby's eyes went slightly red for a moment, and then she nodded at her twin. "We'll just grab a few things.." Alina said, setting off into the living room, where her black and white checkered messenger bag was. Ruby was right behind her, grabbing her red shoulder bag that had sharpie-written lyrics from different songs all over it.

"Everything look good?" Alina muttered, grabbing her Nintendo 3DS, and tossing Ruby's lightly onto her bed.

Ruby nodded, "They'll love us... And... Snape won't be back until tomorrow afternoon..." Ruby said, trying to be subtle, "So, if we don't come home, it's not gonna be a huge deal, as long as we get back before he does..."

Alina grinned, "Dear twin, I like the way you think." And started grabbing clothes for tomorrow. After packing their precious muggle toys, the girls headed downstairs.

Fred and George each held out their arms to take their bags, but the girls shook their heads, smiling. "Sorry, boys, there's just really sensitive material in these." Alina said, softly patting her bag. "We don't trust our electronics to anybody."

George had no idea what Alina was talking about, and neither did Fred, by the looks of it, so they headed out of the kitchen, exited the house, and were walking along the road before Fred pointed out a good Apparation spot.

"Wait...can you two even Apparate?" George asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Of course we can."

"I don't think my bro was questioning your ability, just that you have a license." Fred broke in, placing a hand on the small of Ruby's back.

"Ah. Well, no, we don't." Alina admitted.

"No worries. We'll call a cab." Ruby said, and pulled a cell phone from her pocket. She walked farther, away from the three of them, and was back within a few seconds. "It'll be here in a few."

* * *

"Wow..." Both girls looked up at the Weasley home as it towered over them, "Your house looks so cool!" It was a warm day, and it looked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a huge yard, something both Ruby and Alina could appreciate. Severus had a patch of dead grass surrounded by a chain link fence, nothing to get excited over.

George shrugged, "It's home, at least."

Fred nodded, "Sometimes I feel like we haven't even moved away..."

"Don't tell mum, she'll freak out if she realizes it."

The girls laughed as Fred held open the wooden gate, "I think she's in the kitchen waiting for us." He held Ruby's hand, pulling her along and George did the same with Alina.

They entered the house via the back door, which led directly into the kitchen. At the wooden table in the center of the room sat a short, redheaded woman, and a tall, balding man, though he too had some remnants of red hair.

"Mum, this is Alina," George stepped forward and Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"And this is her twin, Ruby." Fred added.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

The girls gave each other a look, _''Finally?'_

Mrs. Weasley pulled them into a hug, "I should let you read the letter George sent me before he went to fetch you two. Just how gorgeous Alina is, and how funny, and-"

"Mum!" George half snapped, half moaned.

Ruby pouted, looking at Fred, "You couldn't write your mom a letter?"

"He was just suppose to tell her we were bringing you two! I didn't know he was going to confess his undying-"

"OI!" George snapped. His father was laughing at the table, spilling his coffee. George put his arm around Alina, showing her back outside.


End file.
